


栖居

by SakakimaSora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakakimaSora/pseuds/SakakimaSora
Summary: 2013年旧作重修。折原临也x原创女主。“这份爱意，请永远栖居在我心里。”





	1. 青梅竹马

月光清冷成了猩红的色调，夜空下的城市依旧以恣意的姿态挥霍着热情和喧嚣。人来人往车马急繁弱化成了隔墙的重金属乐，温驯又不刺耳。微凉的风缓缓流过，隐约勾勒出黑色幕布上扑朔明灭的星星。  
这样的背景设定实在太过惬意，不打个小盹都说不过去——如果无视边上那个一直在神经质自言自语、无端陶醉地朗诵诗歌的人的话。对于刚刚步入国中、课余喜欢偷偷给三流言情小说杂志投稿练笔的中学生来说，这确实是个容易催熟文艺细胞的美好夜晚。生活没能让每个人都变成诗人，但并不妨碍他们之中闲得无聊的大多数买一册青鸟文库本的波德莱尔。可惜那个似乎是有点诗人潜质的家伙，一会儿敞开怀抱拥抱月亮，一会哈哈大笑嘴角抽搐到神经性面瘫——说到底，诗人发情与神经病人发病，再远不过一步之遥。  
“‘她就这样咽下她仇恨的涎沫，因为她不能理解上天的意图，她自己正在地狱的深处堆垛，为了惩罚母罪而准备的柴木！’”  
十层高的民房的楼顶栅栏边，披着黑色翻毛滚边外套的青年斜身倚着，手里端了本薄薄的文库本，不知道翻在哪一页。  
“‘然而，有一位天使的暗中保佑，这个被弃的孩子陶醉于阳光，在他所喝的所吃的东西里头，又发现了美味和红色的琼浆。’”  
这里是池袋。  
这里是一栋说不出确切位置的居民住宅的顶楼。  
这里有一个把黑外套穿得像亡灵骑士的中二青年在吟诵《恶之花》中的篇章 ……  
会大半夜高声朗诵波德莱尔的人，十有八九有严重的心理障碍并且可能是想报复社会——  
要怎么做？  
岫野椋有点茫然。她端着下巴直勾勾地盯着栏杆边上的青年的后脑勺，一不小心就开始走神。这种在深夜的天台吟诵诗歌的氛围实在是太微妙了，散发着某种背离常识的时代感，以至于打消了她拔腿就跑的冲动。  
——什么都不管拍拍屁股走人？  
不行，会被发现的，暴露了自己一直都在暗中偷听不说，万一被对方强行拖去一起朗诵波德莱尔的话，搞不好会惊扰居民引起骚动。叉掉。  
——打电话给警局？  
有那工夫还不如打电话给来良综合医院。被发现的可能性及风险性同上。叉掉。  
上前苦口婆心劝说并告诉其社会之美好、人生之阳光、人要向前看、跌倒了再重来，不管是丢了工作也好、被女朋友甩了也好，半夜天台朗诵波德莱尔这种给他人添麻烦的事还是少做为好……拉倒吧，直接叉掉。  
至此，岫野椋在心中罗列出的五花八门的处理办法全部打叉驳回。她无奈地摸摸鼻子，决定只好等青年发完病离开自己再走掉了——但愿赶得上末班电车。  
这栋居民楼天台很大，格局略显复杂。宽阔的平台贯通了两层露台和侧边的逃生通道，除此之外，还有水箱梯台等杂七杂八的设施隔断视野。因此，栏杆边的诗人青年不曾发现高处梯台上，位于视野死角里的某处，有人被迫作了他的听众。  
岫野椋抬起头，不远处是池袋繁华的商业街。灯红酒绿，喧哗吵嚷，而那大片叫人眼花缭乱的斑驳色彩似乎都和隔了一条巷道的这边毫不相关，除了模糊不清的声音之外，似乎连时间的步幅也有所差异。民居楼和商业街之间，天然地安置着一座屏障，还没老死，就已经决定不相往来。  
不过这并不算糟，适当的独处有助于思考，容易让人变得理性——栏杆边那个人除外。  
岫野椋掏出了携带电话，开始编辑邮件。

[姨母，楼顶水箱我查看过了，没什么大问题，只是有个阀门松了些，我已经调好了，应该不会再发出什么奇怪的声音。您晚上安心睡觉就好。]

邮件才发出去不过两三秒，就收到了回复。

[哇\\(^o^)/谢谢你，小椋，真是帮大忙了ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ 津绘子❤]

——一把年纪了却十分时髦的姨母津绘子，不仅擅长使用各种年轻人之间流行的颜文字，还执着地在每一封电子邮件最后添加带有爱心图样的署名，浑身上下都洋溢着少子化和低欲社会中少见的生命力和热情。岫野椋面无表亲地按着键。

[不必客气。我赶末班电车，就不再去家里同您道别了，代我向姨夫问好。失礼了。]

津绘子的回复也立刻就到了，岫野椋刚想点开，从楼道深处传来的脚步声却让她停住了手。  
锈蚀严重的门枢嘶鸣得格外痛苦，少女的步子胆怯而虚弱，从阴影里步出，面色苍白，似乎不久前受了很大的惊吓。  
“晚上好，纪良小姐。”栏杆边上的那个波德莱尔爱好者忽地收起了之前全部的疯癫腔调，笑容温柔、语调轻快，俨然一个教养良好的骗子。“奈，奈仓先生？”青年点了点头，名为纪良的少女走近几步，犹豫了一会儿，仍是礼节到位地欠身浅鞠一躬，“您好，久等了，稍微……出了点意外。”“‘稍微’？只是‘稍微’吗？”奈仓意味深长地重复了一遍，“纪良小姐比想象中还要冷静啊，不过不太擅于遮掩呢。”  
“诶？”纪良愣在了当场，“您……您说什么？”  
“虽然你很冷静——但是脑子好像不大好呢，这不是明摆着的吗？授意把你从公墓那边绑架的是我，当然后来会得救也是因为黑机车接受了我的委托。怎么样，被装在行李箱里的感觉如何？狭窄的、刚够容纳你的四方形空间，逼仄、黑暗、令人窒息，露不进一丝光线，可是任何一丁点轻微的颠簸对你来说都是巨大的震颤，可你完全不知道外面发生了什么——你不知道自己会被带到哪里去，更不知道自己会遭受什么样恐怖的事情——很棒的经历吧？”  
纪良大约花了三五秒钟才消化了面前这个人理所当然一般自然的语气和进行犯罪陈述时自我陶醉的态度，煞白的脸色由惊恐转为愤怒，色厉内荏的质问伴随着颤抖：“怎、怎么可能会很棒？！您为什么要这么做？！”  
“这是我给纪良小姐精心准备的礼物啊——刚才被装在箱子里的感觉，恐怖、绝望、惊慌失措而又无能为力，你有好好体会吗？你的妹妹，早川由良，当年在阪神大地震的废墟下，也是同样的感觉吧！不如说有过之而无不及。”  
“别把别人当傻子！！”早川纪良猝然发出一声尖利的怒吼，三步两步冲到奈仓跟前，连敬语都不用了，“谁允许你随便提起由良的名字！”  
“那你去陪她不就好了？”奈仓用一种近乎下作的口吻把纪良的质问顶了回去，“一九九五年的阪神大地震过去那么久了，除了你还在十年如一日地被这个噩梦惊扰，你以为还会有谁不厌其烦地特地提起你那个死无全尸的妹妹？”  
“闭嘴！！”“也对啊！毕竟这个噩梦是你自己一手造成的啊！”奈仓一把拉过纪良拽到栏杆边，摁着她的脖子让她往下看，“既然如此你就直接从这里跳下去吧，亲手终结这个噩梦——去见你的妹妹不好吗，纪良小姐？”  
奈仓弯下腰，凑到早川纪良耳边，贴着她战栗的耳廓呢喃细语。  
“从这里下去，变成尸体很容易哦，几秒钟的工夫——虽然会给很多人添麻烦就是了，没关系，你凄惨的死状在明天的池袋新闻报道里是会被小心翼翼打上马赛克的；至于尸体呢，请阳光清洁来收拾的费用会有人负担的，这也不用担心。看见了吗？这就是你的母罪，这就是你的地狱，你要是想解脱、要是想赎罪，就亲手点燃柴木吧。”  
七层楼的天台朝下望去，背光的巷道，惨白的灯影，静默咆哮的深渊与窥视者静静对望，带着某种含有恶意的爱，引起一阵令人眩晕的耳鸣和麻痹神经的阵痛。  
“不，不……不要！放开我！！”  
“如果你没有从行李箱里爬出来，你大概只会少掉一个肾——说起来，小由良被刺穿的是左肾还是右肾呢？必须要匹配才行吧？必须要做到这种地步你才有资格提起她的名字不是吗？”奈仓一把提起早川纪良的后颈，面对她吓得涕泪横流的脸露出温存的笑容，“你才没有你说得那么无所顾忌呢——你一点都不想死啊，不配提起妹妹名字的是杀死她的你自己哦，纪良小姐。  
“我真是服了——”奈仓松开了钳着早川纪良后颈的手，开始用一种机械的音调哈哈大笑，好半天才喘过气，摊了摊手，“整天沉浸在自己情绪编织起来的小世界里的国中生，无法好好生活就擅自怪罪给过去的伤痛，还要在网上不甘寂寞地寻找志同道合的人大声叫嚣想死、想自杀，指望在黄泉比良坂快乐过家家吗？很遗憾，我可对这种幼稚的发梦一点兴趣都没有，到底谁会想和穷极无聊的国中生一起去死啊？毕竟……”  
奈仓的声音忽然低了下去。  
——“我爱着全人类啊。”  
早川纪良扣住栅栏生锈的栏杆，喘着气缓缓下滑，坐到地上：“你，骗了我……”  
奈仓单脚为轴，张开双臂原地转了个圈，开了一嗓华丽的剧腔：“世界是一场巨大的骗局，命运是最淫邪的娼妓——”旋即弯下腰，把早川纪良的长发揉得乱七八糟，“本来嘛，稍微抄两句波德莱尔就轻易认定一个来路不明的陌生人是知音的蠢货，被骗不是理所当然的吗？好可怜哦——不要怪罪波德莱尔哦——因为是你太好骗的缘故，和波德莱尔没什么关系啦。”  
早川纪良在奈仓逐渐远去的脚步声中，慢慢地站起来。  
如果变态和恶趣味是一门美学，那么这个名为“奈仓”的男人无疑不是开山鼻祖就是集大成者。早川纪良心里很明白，她被蛊惑了，只不过是被那些似是而非的语词和滔滔不绝的语义蛊惑了，用虚无之物编织起来的提线拴住了她的四肢。  
早川纪良并不太灵活，费了点工夫，手脚并用翻过了栅栏。天台边缘太窄了，她只能踮脚站立。  
那些嘲弄和讥讽的话语玻璃破片一般散落在地，而她被蛊惑着、牵引着，极其自然地摸索着把它们一一捡起，再一一插到心上——如果是那个叫做“奈仓”的男人的美学的话，确实有这种操纵人心的力量。  
岫野椋感到脑壳里一阵阵地抽痛。她叹了口气站起身，轻轻一纵，脚一点地就迅速冲向栅栏，稳稳地抓住早川纪良的手腕，力度精确到她既不感到疼痛，也无法挣脱。  
“等一下，先回答我的问题。”  
“谁，谁啊？！”早川纪良吓了一跳，“到底什么时候……”  
“不重要吧——虽然想这么蒙混一下，不过我这个人不喜欢撒谎：我从一开始就在那边的水箱背后。”“偷，偷听？！”“嘛，情非得已……我只是想确认一下，‘杀了妹妹’是怎么一回事？”“诶？！”“抱歉，我唐突了。请放心我不是对他人隐私感兴趣的变态——只是以防万一确认一下，如果发生了那种程度的事件的话，我总得报警。”岫野椋顿了顿，后知后觉地补充道，“一般来说。”  
“‘一般来说’什么的……”早川纪良怔道，“一般来说，这种时候都不会这么说吧……”  
“抱歉。”岫野椋不为所动，只是毫无诚意地道着歉。  
“没，没关系……”早川纪良深吸了一口气，“我的妹妹在阪神淡路大地震中，被埋在废墟下面——因为避难的时候我拉着她跑得太快，她在楼梯上滑了一跤——然后直接被楼道窗户的碎玻璃扎穿了腹腔……”  
早川纪良没有再说下去，岫野椋干脆地点点头：“所以‘杀了妹妹’是譬喻意义上而不是字面意思啊。”“‘譬喻’……诶？嗯，可以这么说吧……”“所以我才不擅长对付不好好把话说明白的人啊，对暗号打哑谜似的。”“对，对不起。”  
“可以了。”岫野椋用一种极度平静的神色面对早川纪良，然后松开了先前稳稳攥住的她的手腕，退后了一步，“你可以跳下去了。”  
“哈？！”岫野椋歪了歪头：“怎么？”早川纪良张了张嘴，愣是一下子没说出话来，她双手抓住栏杆，身体前倾，凑到岫野椋面前：“我说你这个人啊，是不是没有什么常识啊？”  
这回换岫野椋愣住了。  
“一般来说——一般来说！！抓住了一个意欲轻生的人之后，不可能再那么轻松地放开说‘你跳下去也可以’吧？！你心里不会有负担吗？！一般来说！！”“竟然强调了三遍‘一般来说’，而且也不对我用敬语了……”岫野椋用一种难以置信的口吻自言自语。“那不是重点！！”  
一顿声嘶力竭的质问似乎耗尽了早川纪良仅存的体力，眼见她双腿发软，脚下打滑，岫野椋立刻捉住她的双手：“那么我再确认一次——你不想跳下去了，是吗？如果是那样的话，我现在就把你拉过来。”她停顿了一下，“千疮百孔也好，腐烂不堪也罢，你的生命都是你自己的东西，是要舍弃还是要保留都只能由你自己做决定——说实话就算你在我面前跳下去了，我心里也不会有任何负担，我也许真的是一个没有常识的人呢。”  
说到最后她居然露出了一个微弱到几乎看不出来的笑容。早川纪良用一种难以言喻的目光望着她，而她回以坦荡清明到几乎不表达任何含义的注视。片刻过后，早川纪良低下了头。  
“请把我拉过去吧，给您添麻烦了。”  
岫野椋双手卡在早川纪良腋下，轻而易举地托起她翻过栏杆，稳稳放到地上。“我还得去赶末班电车，你一个人没问题吧？”“我没问题的，稍微休息一会儿我就回去。”“那么，你保重。”  
“啊，请问——”  
岫野椋停下了脚步。  
“可以告诉我您的名字吗？”  
岫野椋想了想，摆摆手：“下次吧，下次再见面的话，我就告诉你我的名字。”

岫野椋离开天台沿着逃生通道下楼，看见一册青鸟文库的《波德莱尔诗选》孤零零地躺在楼梯口，便走过去把它拾起来，拍去封面上粘上的尘土。她走到路灯下，借着昏暗的光线粗略地翻了翻诗集。书册很新，页面也很干净，没有太多翻阅的痕迹。纸张哗啦啦地翻过去，锋利的页边割着岫野椋的指腹，然后突兀地在某一页停了下来。  
——只有这一页折了角。  
岫野椋拨开书页，头顶的路灯灯泡里爆着滋啦滋啦的轻响，指尖牵引着亮一阵暗一阵的灯光往下滑行。

仿佛那些褐眼天使，  
我要回到你的内室，  
爬向你而没有声音，  
趁着那黑夜的阴影；

我要给你，棕发的女人，  
月亮一般冰冷的吻，  
还有蛇一样的温情，  
它正沿着沟壑爬行。

当苍白的早晨来到，  
我的位置已经空了，  
直到晚上冰凉如故。

别的人用的是温情，  
支配你的青春、生命，  
而我，我却要用恐怖。 

岫野椋“啪”的一声合上了诗集，顿感一阵凉意爬上后颈。  
她猛地扭过头去，看向被笼罩在漆黑阴影里的居民楼拐角处，那里没有人在，没有人窥视她，也不存在一阵渐弱的、远去的脚步声。  
岫野椋再次翻开小巧的文库本，轻而易举就翻出折角的那一页，她的目光钉在标题上，久久没能挪开。  
——《恶之花·幽灵》。

灯火黯然的夜晚，少女盯着文库本深思的模样看上去令人毛骨悚然，远处的某个人伸出食指和拇指比出一个框，恰好框住她的侧影。  
接着，他无声地笑起来。  
啪——  
少女的身影便在他的掌心里虚空破碎了。


	2. 别来无恙

今天是池袋来神高中——近年来由于与园中合并所以改称来良学园，举办学园祭的日子。  
岫野椋在上周就收到高中时代班长的群发邮件，告知将在学园祭当日聚于母校开同窗会。从新宿到池袋搭山手线只要四站，并不花多长时间，岫野椋心里稍稍挣扎了一下就回复班长说自己会来。提前一天到达池袋，在车站东口阳光城一带转了转，晚上去探望很久没见面的姨母津绘子，在天台被迫进行了一场自杀干预——和记忆里的地方没什么大不同，一如既往的混沌热闹。而今天，才是她此行重点。  
上午十点，来良学园已经热闹非凡，校门口展开的红幅上来良祭的字样格外显眼，校门口有猫耳女仆装的学生正在散发传单。一旁一位显然年纪大一点的女生驻足而立左顾右盼，手中抱着一本册子。  
岫野椋摸摸鼻尖双手插兜走上前，面部表情平板地打了声招呼：“日安，苍川同学。”  
“啊……”苍川泽奈歪了歪头，盯着岫野椋，随后挠着耳根努力思索，“不，不要说！我一定能想起来你是谁！作为A组能干的班长绝对不会连同学的脸都记不住的！”  
“辛苦你了，苍川同学。”岫野椋一副好整以暇的姿态，内心料定她十成十是死也想不起来的。  
两人在校门口面面相觑，一分钟。五分钟。十分钟。十五分钟——  
“怎么样？”“想不起来。”“对吧。”  
岫野椋毫无诚意地拍拍她的肩膀以示安慰，轻咳一声：“咳，那个，我以前是双马尾。”  
“双、双马尾？岫野椋！岫野同学对吗？！”苍川泽奈顿时双眼放光。  
“Bingo，A组能干的班长大人。”岫野椋祭出大拇指，毫无起伏的语调依没有诚意可言——这么说我在别人眼里的形象果然只有双马尾吧，她心想着。  
“啊！！”苍川泽奈一声尖叫，痛心疾首地抓住岫野椋的双手，“为什么啊！为什么剪成短发了呢？要知道双马尾可是岫野同学浑身上下除了32C的身材之外唯一的加分项啊！”  
“真失礼啊——”岫野椋冷不防眼角一抽，“虽然可以把这当作夸奖，不过那种事情就算说出来了也完全不值得高兴。请去三途川找您的双马尾吧，班长大人。”  
“哇啊啊！失去了双马尾，毒舌吐槽也不能再额外加分了！”  
——去死吧，你这双马尾控。  
中指蠢蠢欲动。岫野椋决定不再继续这种奇怪的话题，拿过班长手里的签名簿，在自己那一栏里写上名字打上勾后扔还给班长，跨入了来良学园的大门。  
在冷饮摊位上买了学生自制的新鲜冰柠檬水，捧着玻璃瓶，咬着塑料管走走停停，漫无目的地闲逛；见到有意思的摊位就去凑凑热闹，当人越来越多氧浓度过低的时候便抽身而去；一路上看到三三两两聚在一起的曾经的高中同学聊得热络，能认出自己的很少，就没有主动上前打招呼。  
路过气枪射击摊位的时候，一时手痒，岫野椋递给摊主一把硬币。她捡了一把成色较新的气枪，放在手里掂了掂，花了三枪校正准星——把枪管悄悄弄弯一些或者在膛线上做手脚是做这种小生意的老板的常规操作了，一般客人注意不到——随后深吸一口气，眼神瞬间凌厉起来，扳机扣底不放，子弹连发，砰砰砰砰砰！  
气球接连爆破，子弹顷刻间告罄，全数命中。周围一片寂静，直到岫野椋放下枪，围在摊位边的人们才缓过神来，爆发出热烈的掌声和赞叹声。  
“好厉害——不愧是来神高中之前的射击部部长，是吧？岫野椋同学。”  
柔亮细润的男声从背后飘来，带着些许自得的笑意以及某种莫名其妙的居高临下。岫野椋冷不丁眼皮一跳。  
“原来是已经毕业的学姊吗？真厉害！”把岫野椋赢得的一筐玩具抱到她面前的男生面露崇慕之色，一旁的女生则激动地补充道：“百闻不如一见！我听说当年岫野椋学姊可是在东京举办的高中生射击大赛上拿过第一名！”  
岫野椋瞥了眼两人的领结颜色，推测两人均是二年生：“我有这么有名？完全不值得高兴，‘当年’这种词一蹦出来就有一种‘果然我是老了吧’的苍凉感。”  
“诶？！对，对不起！”女生慌忙鞠了一躬。“不用道歉。”岫野椋摆摆手，扫了一遍那一筐五颜六色的绒毛玩具，拎出两只浅灰色的起司猫公仔，冲他们点头道，“我只要这两个。”  
岫野椋蹲下身把其中一只公仔递给刚才牵着妈妈站在一边仰头看着她的小男孩，像是羡慕得不得了的样子：“给。”小男孩一愣，随即双手接过道谢，岫野椋把另一只起司猫公仔塞进帆布背包，拔腿退出了人群。  
“嘛，意外地有童心而且喜欢小孩子呢。”见她目不斜视地从面前走过，折原临也慢悠悠地抬脚跟上。  
“不，您完全理解错了，是那小孩刚才一直站在那里，闪闪发光的大眼睛像镭射炮一样锁定着那个公仔，我被他弄得浑身发毛才给了他一个。至于童心——”岫野椋面无表情地睨了他一眼，平静地说道，“诱骗花季少女跳楼不成之后又来质疑大龄少女永生不死的美好童心——您会被驴踢的，‘奈仓先生’。以及，请不要再擅自从来良综合医院精神病科跑出来祸害群众了，被警察抓住的话，就算是精神病人，情况也会变得很麻烦。”  
“给我稍微适可而止一点……”临也抬手按住额角突突乱跳的青筋——岫野椋这种把重点和废话混在一起絮絮叨叨的琐碎语气十年如一日地令人烦躁，不过临也仍旧维持着良好的风度伸出了手，“奈仓先生的事不是个适合在大庭广众之下谈论的话题，眼下就麻烦你暂且当作不知道吧——真名是折原临也，高你两届，同样毕业于来神高中，不许告诉我你不记得了——揍你哦。”  
“关于奈仓，虽然怎么想都觉得您是在遮掩什么见不得人的事，不过，”岫野椋坦然地捏住他的手指，象征性地摇了摇，“很久不见，折原学长您，还是一如既往的混账。”  
“……啊，的确很久不见，小椋。”临也面不改色地忽视了后面那句话。“……啧，够了吧学长，为什么我已经毕业三年了还要被那种称呼恶心着。”岫野椋抖了一下，搓了搓胳膊上莫须有的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“才不要啊哈哈哈，这是对人类爱意的表现。”“敬谢不敏，您还是趁早滚回来良综合医院精神病科吧。”  
至此，岫野椋盖棺定论：昨晚的那个奈仓的确就是她所认识的折原学长。  
当时光线昏暗，奈仓长什么样子她看得并不清楚；爱着全人类的神经质宣言诚然有点耳熟，然而时间久远，也并没能马上和自己高中时代的学长联系起来。现在看来，单单那过了中二的年纪却依然无可救药的糟糕性格、与恶劣内在根本不相称的皮相，以及能够让人恶心得隔夜饭都吐出来的人类大爱宣言……这些检索条目排列在一起，查询结果当然只可能是“折原临也”这个唯一的存在了吧？  
——唉，世界真小。岫野椋用一种沮丧的口吻在心中默默叹气，一边继续漫无目的地闲逛。把喝空了的柠檬水玻璃瓶放到回收箱里，一扭头发现临也仍然跟着她。  
“话说回来，学长干什么来的……一直跟着我没有问题么？该不会学长也是来参加同学聚会，然后想找找所谓青春的感觉？”“哎？那种东西对我来说根本不需要，我可是活在永远的二十一岁啊。再说，逛学园祭也是观察人类的好时机不是么？”  
“……怎么听都像在胡扯。”岫野椋面无表情地嘟哝着，又道，“还有，不要再无谓地逃避了，时间是把杀猪刀，面对现实吧学长——您真的老了，整天把‘永远二十一岁’那种说辞挂在嘴边，您就不觉得羞耻吗？年纪小的女学生会背地里说您‘恶心’的吧——绝对会的。”  
“喂喂！怎么能这么说我，超打击人的啊！”临也夸张地捂心口作中枪倒地状。  
“恭喜您折原学长，您再一次成功地恶心到了我。”  
岫野椋四处张望了一下，随即向卖章鱼烧的小吃摊位小跑而去。过了一会儿，手捧两份热气腾腾的章鱼烧回来了，其中一份递到了临也的鼻尖底下。  
“特意买了大份的。为了世界和平，请您闭嘴吧，学长。”“哇，这真是……多谢招待。”  
“岫野——！”  
岫野椋正埋头吃得专注，不想苍川泽奈从后面尖叫着飞奔而来，一个纵跃扑到她背上。  
“咳噗！咳、咳咳……”岫野椋一阵猛咳，险些把章鱼烧呛进肺里，“咳，这种谋杀手法，咳咳……技术含量真是高得逆天……”  
“没事吧岫野！十分抱歉！”苍川泽奈忙拍着她的背帮她顺气。  
揩去眼角的泪花，岫野椋才算喘过气，瞥一眼一旁抱着章鱼烧幸灾乐祸笑得开怀的临也，强压下冲他比中指的冲动，扭过了头：“有什么事吗，班长大人？”  
“快去学生礼堂啦！学园祭音乐会和其他表演马上就要开始了！等会儿结束了我们要在礼堂舞台上合影留念，就当作缅怀高中时代！”  
“……说得好像我们要死了一样。”岫野椋揉揉太阳穴，“这种事进门的时候就要和我说啊……我记得进礼堂要观赏票的吧。”  
“是啊，而且是现场贩售，所以才来找你快点过去！”  
“是是，我明白了。”岫野椋用竹签插起最后一个章鱼烧送进嘴里，她略显不耐烦地看向折原临也，“要一起吗，学长。”——那表情再直白不过地叙说着“我只是客套客套你千万不要客气赶快拒绝我”的潜台词，而临也叼着串章鱼烧的竹签，笑意盈盈揣着明白装糊涂。  
“乐意之至。”

路上，苍川泽奈轻拽岫野椋的袖子，压低声音，瞄向亦步亦趋跟在后面的临也：“我说，他是岫野的男朋友？”  
“你看他像吗。”  
苍川不说话。  
“……沉默算怎么回事啊。”岫野椋忍无可忍地翻出了眼白，不情不愿地辩解道，“只是以前就认识的高两届的混账学长罢了。”  
苍川欲言又止，终究什么也没有说。岫野椋注意到了她的异样，但到底也没有问。  
然而抵达学生礼堂门口，看见贩票通告上的字样后，岫野椋遏制不住地眼角直抽。  
“咦？”  
“噗……”  
“什么东西啊这是。”  
贩票通告上明确地写着票价和优惠规则：单人票价是五百日元一张，一个男生和一个女生手拉手购票是八五折优惠，而两个男生手拉手购票是八折优惠。  
“诶——真讨厌！凭什么男男享受的折扣比男女还多啦！”苍川再度开始尖叫。  
岫野椋一脸厌弃地别过头：“神妙，今天第三次被恶心到竟然是被售票通告而不是被折原学长。”  
“喂喂，怎么又是我中枪？况且一般人会在这种情况下用‘神妙’这么深奥的词吗？”临也两手揣在衣袋里，抬起下巴盯视着通告板足有三分钟，然后拍墙狂笑，“噗哈哈哈果然是我最爱的人类！在最无聊的地方发挥着莫须有的想象力，可笑至极哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
“呃……”  
“适可而止，学长。”岫野椋揪住临也的黑色兜帽把他拽了回来，困扰地叹气，“三个人的组合稍微有点伤脑筋啊。”  
“啊，岫野，我是和我男友一起来的，所以……先走了。”  
苍川灿烂一笑，尔后果断地转身走开了——天地良心！  
岫野椋震惊地目送苍川远去，面无表情走了两步——一头抵在墙上，散发出具象化的阴暗气息：“在单身大龄少女面前放射love love光线的甜蜜狗都去死去死去死去死……”  
“‘大龄少女’这种语汇得亏你说得出口啊——很值得骄傲吗？”临也笑岔了气，然后抓住岫野椋捶墙泄恨中的手掌，直接将人拖到售票口，露出阳光天然得恐怖的笑容：  
“两张情侣票，谢谢。”


End file.
